


What Happens On Shore Leave.

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Drinking, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Shock, Vacation, Vids, hitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: To boost morale, officers are sent on shore leave in groups. Mitaka decides to try something he hasn’t gotten a chance to do before with unexpected results.My contribution to Mitaka week! :D I had intended on doing the vacation prompt but I was so busy so here is half vacation/ half freebie :D❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️





	What Happens On Shore Leave.

Mitaka stared out at the lights of the resort from his spot on the balcony. Shore leave was so seldom these days for any of them, he wasn’t sure what to do with the time. To boost morale they were being sent in groups, given time to relax but also having to attend a conference on one of the days. The conference was essentially just to remind them of their loyalties and instruct them on being the best they could be for the benefit of the FO, but it had free food and drink so they didn’t mind. He sucked a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers, exhaling slowly, his eyes closed. He’d been waiting so long for it. Cigarettes were contraband on the finalizer, only the highest ranking having access to them. The bartering system for lesser officers to acquire them just wasn’t worth getting involved in. He rarely managed to get his hands on them so he was going to make the best of it.

An argument breaking out below caught his attention, he leaned over to watch as a man was thrown out of the building. The man yelled obscenities at the doormen before stumbling off up the street. He continued to shriek back angrily. Mitaka leaned over for a better look, huffing a laugh. He registered the door opening behind him but didn’t look around, still watching the scene underneath him.

“Imbeciles.,” a voice came from behind him, a voice he recognized. He spun around quickly, sure he was wrong about who owned the voice.

“General...I’m sorry, I—“he flushed, what was he apologizing for?”—I didn’t know you were here,” he said flustered.

“At ease Lieutenant” Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re on shore leave, it’s none of my concern what you do,” he said, sitting in a chair. He pulled the ashtray on the table closer before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. Mitaka watched him, still startled by his presence as he fumbled with a lighter that didn’t work.

“Are you just going to stare at me or have you got a light?,” Hux snapped eventually.

“Yes sir! Sorry sir!,” Mitaka moved towards him quickly, lighting his cigarette. Hux nodded at him, pulling a datapad from his other pocket with his free hand. Mitaka stood awkwardly as Hux scrolled through something. He still had half a cigarette, he wanted to put it out and leave but he didn’t want to seem rude, like he’d scurried away simply because of Hux’s presence, even if that was exactly the reason. Hux had the uncanny ability to render him speechless if he so much as looked at him for to long.

“So you’re on shore leave too?,” he stuttered out, attempting to break the silence.

Hux seemed entirely unperturbed or simply oblivious to the awkwardness. He looked up briefly, nodded and looked back down. “Unfortunately everyone has to take it, I’ve gotten away with it for a few years but alas here I am,” he said. “However, its hard to work with that racket in there” He looked back to the door in annoyance. “I was getting cabin fever in my room so I came for some air.”

“I think the idea of shore leave is to not work,” Mitaka said. “But I suppose there is nothing to your life but work.” The copious amounts of alcohol he was consuming was making his tongue loose. He panicked as Hux’s head shot up. “I didn’t mean that you don’t do anything but work!” _Oh shit._ “I mean you don’t but...” He was making it worse. He wondered how many limbs he’d break if he jumped over the balcony right now. Hux was looking at him, frowning. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Ah!,” he dropped the cigarette, shaking his hand. It had burnt out while he’d been distracted.

“Are you alright Lieutenant?,” Hux asked, his expression was hard but slightly bemused.

“Fine sir!...I’m going to—“he pointed towards the door”—back to the...goodnight sir!” He bolted for the door, trying to walk as if he wasn’t desperate to get away.

Hux watched him leave, slightly puzzled. He’d never seem Mitaka behave so oddly. He was always nervous and exceptionally eager to please but this was strange. Surely it wasn’t just because Hux was here. He was obviously just drunk. He shook his head, going back to his work.

Inside the door, Mitaka leaned back against the wall. He had not expected Hux to be here. It must have been a very forceful request to take shore leave if he had been sent to the same place as Mitaka and the others. He’d been incredibly discreet, they had been here for the best part of three days and no one had seen him yet, until now. Then again, it wasn’t like he was going to appear and start drinking with them for fun. Maybe it would do him good if he did, Mitaka thought.

Walking back into the room, two officers assailed him, shoving a drink into his hand. He swallowed it quickly, his mind still on Hux and his surprise appearance. His eyes kept wandering to the door and the hallway inside. He assumed he’d missed him coming back in but then he saw him, hovering by the door. Their eyes met briefly for a moment. It looked like Hux was beckoning him. He squinted through the fuzziness that now clouded his vision. Oh. He was beckoning him. He unsteadily walked in Hux’s direction as Hux disappeared out of sight. He turned the corner quickly, a small sound escaping his throat as he walked right into him.

“Lieutenant—“ Hux shifted awkwardly”—I’d appreciate if you didn’t say anything..about me being here. I’ve been trying to avoid everyone and...,” he trailed off.

Mitaka nodded. “Understood Sir,” he slurred.

“I appreciate it,” he replied, turning and walking back towards the lifts.

Mitaka woke early the next morning. Hungover, cranky and needing air quickly, he wandered down to get caff and walked out on the balcony. None of his team were up yet it seemed. He stretched his arms over his head, grunting as he ran his hands down his face. Those shots were a terrible idea.

“Good night?”

Hux’s voice startled him. He spun around to see him sitting where he’d been the night before, datapad in his hand. How had he not seen him? He found himself at a loss for words again. Hux wasn’t wearing his uniform, donned in a casual black training outfit, the FO logo emblazoned on the arm, he’d obviously come down early, before anyone else.

“Rough night,” he replied weakly.

“I can see that...I could hear ye from my room.”

“Permission to speak freely sir?,”Mitaka said suddenly. His brain told him to stop talking but still nicely inebriated, his mouth continued.

Hux gave him a suspicious glance. “Your not on duty Lieutenant, you don’t need my permission to speak,” he said, slight wariness in his tone.

“Perhaps you should let loose while your here, it doesn’t have to be with us...but it seems pointless to waste the time. Maybe do something other than work?,” he said. Hux stared at him silently, as if digesting his words. He couldn’t tell if he was offended or considering.

“Hmm,” he finally mumbled, turning his attention back to his datapad.

Mitaka went back to bed for a couple of hours, rejoining the others in the evening. They ate what they could manage before laying into the drinks again. Mitaka drank less eagerly, still feeling delicate. The conversation ran into liaisons between officers on the finalizer and fraternization regulations. It was frowned upon but silently accepted that it would occur. They had to be discreet with their relations and mixing of ranks was not taken lightly. They were discussing an app they used, secretly downloading it on their personal datapads. It had messaging, image and recording features, or they could meet up. He had the app but never got around to using it, always too busy.

He left early, he couldn’t stomach any more drinking and he needed to lay down. He threw himself on the bed, peeling off his clothes. He tried to sleep, to escape the dull throb in his head but he wasn’t tired, he’d slept most of the day. He turned over restlessly, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to the conversation about the app. Would he bother? His eyes flicked to his datapad. He was bored. It would pass some time at least. He would just see what was on it, purely for curiousity, he thought, leaning over and picking it up.

He filled in the obligatory details and answered the usual questions, gender, sexual orientation, casual or serious, skipping the add a profile picture part and putting his name as D.M. He wasn’t sure what way this was going to go so he didn’t want his face or name on it. He finished signing up, set his location and waited. The app apparently matched you with similar users. He browsed some profiles, nothing really catching his interest. A notification popped up on the bottom of his screen.

One new match.

He opened it, looking at the profile. There wasn’t much on it. The name was A.H, (someone had the same idea as him) male, casual. This person, however had added a picture, he opened it to look closer. It was taken in a mirror, only showing from his neck down. He couldn’t deny it was nice. Slim, clearly works out but lean, he was wearing training pants but they were shoved down far enough on his hips, revealing his V-line. He couldn’t see his face but if this was anything to go by, he was pretty hot, and exactly what he liked. He looked at it for a few minutes, wondering what to do next.

A message chimed.

_Age?_

That was quick. Mitaka chewed his lip nervously before responding.

_34\. You?_

_34\. You didn’t give away much on your profile..._

Mitaka frowned. He couldn’t tell whether the person was suspicious or just stating a fact.

 _Neither did you. Maybe that’s why we matched. We are close by too_.

_Maybe. No pic...I would need to know what you look like obviously._

Mitaka groaned. He didn’t feel like getting up and he certainly wasn’t sending a picture of his face first.

_I haven’t seen what you look like?_

_Can’t send pics of my face or put them up publicly. Work reasons. It would be frowned upon. But my face is fine...have you not seen enough already? It’s your turn._

Mitaka smirked, beginning to relax. Guy obviously had an important job. He glanced down at himself, kicking off the sheet. Thankfully the boxers he was wearing didn’t have the FO logo on them. Work and pleasure were never a good mix. Already semi hard, he shoved them down on his hips a small bit and positioned himself until he found a decent angle.

_You’ll have to make do with this._

_That is agreeable..._

_Agreeable? Is that a compliment?_

A couple of minutes passed without a response. He watched the screen, waiting impatiently. Sighing, he put the datapad next to the bed, trying to ignore the disappointed feeling that was creeping up on him. _Stop it, you’ve only been talking to him for ten minutes_ , he berated himself. He grabbed the datapad back as it eventually chimed again, further annoyed by the rush of relief he felt.

_It is a compliment. Sorry, I was showering._

_I think it’s your turn._

_What do you want?_

_Surprise me..._

A picture appeared a few seconds later. He opened it quickly. It was almost identical to the one he’d sent. Laying on a bed, a downward angle from the chest. One leg lay flat, the other with the knee up. His hand was resting on his stomach, fingers grazing the waistband of his boxers. He was unmistakably hard underneath them. Mitaka’s cock twitched as heat spread through his abdomen.

_As you so eloquently put it, agreeable._

_Very funny. I believe it is your turn again._

Mitaka slid his hand down impulsively, gripping himself under the boxers. He pumped his fist slowly to take the edge off, angling himself towards his stomach before taking the picture. He stroked himself absently as he sent it and waited.

The responding picture was almost immediate. He was half sitting up now, boxers pushed down to his thighs. His hand was wrapped around his cock, thumb resting on the head, slight glisten of precum already.

Mitaka’s breathing quickened. He hadn’t expected his night going this way but he wasn’t going to complain. He pushed his boxers down, sliding his hand to the base of his cock, between his thumb and index finger, snapping the picture and hitting send. He closed his eyes, moving his hand slowly as he waited.

_Vid?_

He hadn’t thought of that. The app didn’t live stream but you could record. Suddenly he wanted nothing more. Setting it to record, he continued to stroke himself for a couple of seconds, faster at first, before slowing down again and sending it. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He swallowed thickly, anticipation bubbling inside him.

He bit his lip as he opened the response. He unintentionally groaned out loud, jerking off in rhythm to it. They sent them back and forth for a few minutes. He could feel himself getting closer but he wanted to drag it out as long as he could. He turned up the sound on his data pad, getting off on the others increasingly ragged breathing. Pressing send on another video, he typed a message.

_Fuck you’re hot. Can I see your face?_

_No but you can watch me come, I’m close._

_I’ll see your face if we fuck._

_Are we fucking?_

_We better be._

He stopped typing, feeling his orgasm building. He fumbled to open the video that came. He sped up his hand as he watched him, biting down on his lip to keep quiet. A faint groan in the background as he came before the video ended sent him over the edge. He lay back panting, looking around before grabbing his discarded shirt to wipe his hand and himself. He grimaced, throwing it back on the ground. He exhaled deeply, grabbing the datapad as it chimed.

_Done?_

_Oh yeah, definitely done. That last one was...agreeable._

_I’m glad. Bedtime now, happy sleeping._

_I’m pretty relaxed now, I will have happy sleeping :)_

Waking up the next morning, he felt unusually fresh despite the niggle of his previous hangover. He all but bounded out of his room, datapad clutched to him as he found his fellow officers attempting to stomach breakfast. He received several suspicious glances as he sat down. 

“What?,” he said, looking around.

“What are you looking so pleased about?,” one said, about to put his fork in his mouth but grimacing before laying it down again.

“Nothing, I’m just not as hungover as you it appears,” he poured caff into a cup.

“I can’t eat, I’ll throw up. I say we get back on the drinks,” the officer said.

He was met by a series of groans but all around agreement. Before Mitaka knew it, he had alcohol in front of him. He lit a cigarette to distract himself but his hand kept slipping to his datapad. He wanted to message but he stopped himself. It was only the next morning and the guy was probably working. He didn’t want to seem desperate. No. He would wait for a message first. He would let him come to him. He was getting annoyingly turned on at the prospect of doing it again.

He sat around with the others for a couple of hours, forcing his mind to stay on other things. Several drinks in, laying by the pool he was becoming increasingly impatient. It was evening now and still nothing. Unable to stop himself, he eventually tapped a message.

_So..._

Lounging around for another hour, he was feeling very put out by the lack of a response. He knew it was ridiculous, he was embarrassing himself by feeling it. But there was just something about this person. Some kind of connection that he couldn’t explain. A familiarity, even though it was impossible. As his mind wandered, he almost choked on his drink when the datapad chimed. He snatched it up.

_So...Have you been waiting for me?_

Now, he felt slightly embarrassed for messaging first. 

_No, I’ve been busy actually, bored now._

_I see, busy with what?_

Mitaka held the datapad above him, looking around before taking a picture from the neck down.

_Oh sunning yourself, I can see how busy you were._

_Well I’m bored now, are you going to entertain me?_

_What would you like?_

He flipped the datapad over quickly as someone landed on the lounger behind him. He turned to glare at the intruder. He didn’t need any more distraction now, his day having brightened nicely. “What?,” he said to the officer who was looking at him expectantly.

“Are you going to get ready?,” he asked, looking at him like he was stupid.

“Ready for what?”

“The conference!,” he said exasperatedly.

Shit!, Mitaka cursed himself. He’d completely forgotten. The conference was the last place he wanted to go now. He mentally ran through excuses to get out of it. Sick, injured, dead? He sighed. Nodding, he got off the lounger and walked towards the building. Sitting on his bed, he growled in frustration. What was he going to tell him? He looked at the datapad, shaking his head. Why was he so concerned about disappointing a stranger?

_Fuck, I’m sorry, I forgot I have to be somewhere tonight, right now in fact :/_

_Oh...okay, pity. I guess I’ll entertain myself._

Mitaka chewed his lip as his finger hovered. He was going to be gone in a few days. He was just going to have to bite the bullet. Fuck it, there was nothing to lose.

_I’ll make it up to you_

_How will you do that?_

_We should fuck. Entertaining as last night was, I’d prefer to be in person._

He sat on the edge of the bed, drumming his fingers. He got up and changed his clothes, eyes on the datapad. Maybe he shouldn’t have sent that? To forward? Although, they had been jerking off on cam less than fifteen minutes after talking so it wasn’t exactly that forward, he thought. An eternity passed before a message eventually came back. He pounced on the datapad.

 _Okay, tomorrow? I’ll send you time and place._

_Really??_

_I wouldn’t agree to it otherwise._

_Okay, see you then ;) and your face, hope it’s as good as the rest of you._

_Likewise._

Mitaka opened his eyes the next morning, groaning as the light hit them. His head throbbed mercilessly and his throat was dry. The conference had passed in a blur of food and drink. He’d been so pumped about today he’d gone a little wild. More than he normally would. He rolled to the edge of the bed, sitting up slowly. He was startled to see it was past midday. Suddenly, he remembered. Time and place. He whipped his head around, searching for the datapad, wincing at the swell of nausea in his stomach. He needed painkillers now. Locating the datapad, he got up unsteadily, his legs weak as he retrieved it from the table. He briefly panicked that there wouldn’t be a message but sure enough, it was flashing on the screen. It was received four hours ago. Shit. He scanned the address, another hotel in the resort and then the time. 16.00. That was only four hours away.

_“I’ll be there.”_ Hitting send, he put the datapad back down. 

He spent the next three and a half hours trying to make himself presentable and distract from the nervousness he was beginning to feel. He was literally going to meet this guy and had no idea who he was or what he looked like. The painkillers had dampened the headache and settled his stomach for the most part. He’d been taking shots of some strange looking drink in the mini bar of his room for extra courage. He got out of the shower, pulled on casual clothes and brushed his teeth multiple times before taking another shot. He almost bounced on the spot to ease the tension in his body. _Just go! It will be fine!_ , he told himself.

His stomach was doing an unusual thing, a mild dropping sensation every couple of seconds as he stepped out of the lift, walking towards the door of the room. He clenched his fists, breathing deeply through his nose. For a moment, he felt like backing out, he could just turn and leave. He didn’t know what he was so nervous about. It wasn’t like he’d never done it before, it had been a while, mind, but not that long. Maybe it was just the circumstances surrounding it. The fact that they didn’t know each other was a bit strange alright. He forced himself to walk to the door, taking one last breath before pressing the buzzer. When the door opened, his brain went blank. He stared in confusion, trying desperately to process what was happening. He blinked stupidly. If he was a droid, he would be experiencing an unexpected shut down.

Hux looked startled, standing on the other side of the threshold, his mouth open. “Lieutenant! Do you need something? Why are you here?,” he asked, his eyes darting over Mitaka’s shoulder. When he saw they were alone he relaxed slightly turning his attention back to him.

Mitaka was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide as he took in the image in front of him. He came back to his senses quickly, his heart pounding in his throat, sure he’d got the wrong room. “Um...I must—“he dug out his datapad”—sorry sir!”. He quickly checked the number again, his stomach flipping violently. He hadn’t got it wrong. Fuck. He looked back to Hux slowly, apologetically, his face a mixture of fear and horror as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. He’d sent General Hux dick pics, he had watched him jerk off on cam and he had said that they should fuck. His face got hotter and hotter with every thought. He was mildly feeling the urge to cry. He wondered if one could spontaneously combust from panic alone.

Seeing him check the datapad was enough for Hux. It was his turn to freeze. His expression changed from confused to embarrassed before setting itself back to his neutral expression, only his cheeks tinged with pink. “Oh...,” was all he could say. They stared at each other mutely. Only then did Mitaka actually look at him. Even in his state of panic, he noted that he did in fact look good. He was wearing grey sweats and a grey long sleeve, tightly hugging his frame. He recognized them. They were FO casual training garments but without the logo. It was only then he noticed his hair, or the lack of pomade in it. It was damp, still slicked back but soft, the front falling on either side of his temples. He looked different, younger, softer, more human. He was aware of Mitaka staring at him but said nothing.

“I’m sorry! I really didn’t know sir!,” Mitaka stuttered, turning to leave, his mind already debating a move to the outer rim. It seemed a good idea.

“Where are you going?,”Hux called after him.

Mitaka stopped, turning slowly. “General?,” he said.

“Well, you’re already here...—“ he looked uncertain”—unless my face is an issue?,” he attempted a joke.

Mitaka was slack jawed. “No, it’s perfect,” he said before he could stop himself. He died internally, his face on fire again. 

Hux looked slightly taken aback but smiled. He tilted his head, gesturing him inside. He seemed calm but Mitaka could sense the nervousness coming off him. It made him feel marginally better but not any less mortified. Your face is perfect, he cringed. Although, if Hux called him back, his face must be okay too. That was at least a plus in this surreal situation.

“Do you want a drink?,” Hux asked. “I think we need one.”

Mitaka nodded.”Yes, thank you sir,” he said, standing in the middle of the room.

“You’re not on duty Mitaka, you don’t have to call me sir and please stop looking so nervous...” He poured two drinks. “You’re making me nervous,” he mumbled barely audible.

“Sorry sir! General! Hux...,” Mitaka dropped his head.

“Sit!,” Hux handed him a drink.

They both sat on the couch. Hux rubbed his face, exhaling deeply before knocking back his drink. Mitaka followed suit placing his empty glass on the table. He sat tensely on the edge of the seat. He could feel Hux watching him. He wasn’t going to have a lip left if he kept chewing on it.

“You can go if you want, you’re not under any pressure to stay you know,” Hux said.

Mitaka swallowed, glancing over at him. “I don’t want to leave, but I won’t lie, I’m terrified.”

“Of the situation or of me?,” Hux frowned.

“A bit of both.”

“Well, whatever happens here is a once off. It can’t continue when we go back nor will it be brought up.”

“I know,” Mitaka agreed.

Hux nodded, dragging his legs onto the couch, drumming his fingers on his knee. “Do you want me to take control of it,” he asked.

“I think you’ll have to,” Mitaka gulped. Underneath the nerves, he liked the idea of that.

“Come here then,” Hux said quietly.

Mitaka’s heart sped up, drumming in his chest like it might burst out. His breaths were rapid as he turned, unsure of what to do next. Hux put an arm on his pulling him forward, moving his legs so Mitaka was between them, laying on him holding himself up with his arms on either side. “Relax,” Hux whispered, pulling his face down. Mitaka’s head exploded when their lips met. He melted into it, his arms trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. Hux kissed him softly first, tentatively tracing his tongue along his bottom lip, before pushing harder, forcing his lips apart. Mitaka let out a moan at the hot breath in his mouth. The kiss grew intense, their tongues fighting each other. Mitaka ran his hand down Hux’s side, gripping his hip. He pressed his erection into Hux’s, grinding slowly. Hux sucked in a breath, shoving his tongue further into his mouth.

Mitaka’s hands slid under Hux’s shirt, pushing it up until Hux pulls it over his head. He pulled off his own, throwing it aside. Their hands roam aggressively, Mitaka sliding his mouth along Hux’s jaw to his neck, biting hungrily. His hands reach down, palming him through the pants as he slides his face down Hux’s torso, reaching his waistband. “Eager,” Hux smiled as he leaned his head back. He lifted his hips slightly so Mitaka could pull the pants down, inhaling sharply at the sudden heat around his cock. His eyes shot open, looking down.

Mitaka bobbed his mouth around him, running his tongue over his slit, emitting a moan from Hux. Hux struggled to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t look away. Mitaka hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, pumping slowly around the base. He could feel Hux twitch in his mouth, his body tensing every couple of seconds. Hux’s hands threaded through his hair, pushing his head down further. He moved his hips forward almost making Mitaka gag but he kept going, swallowing and swirling his tongue. “Stop,” Hux whispered, too close to coming to keep going. Mitaka pulled off him slowly, staring up through his eyelashes.

“So who’s fucking who?,” Mitaka licked up his length before sliding back up his body, shoving his tongue back into Hux’s mouth.

“Oh, I am!,” Hux smiled, between breaths, kicking off his pants, he reached over and grabbied a small bottle from the table. He rolled Mitaka off him, maneuvering until he was on top, straddling him. He moved himself so Mitaka could kick his shoes and pants off. He squirted lube on his fingers, leaning down to kiss him, before sliding his hand down.

Mitaka jerked at the coldness of the lube. “Sorry,” Hux whispers, licking into his mouth again. He pressed one finger in, circling slowly. Mitaka exhales, clenching before relaxing into it. After a few seconds, Hux adds a second finger. “Ah!” Mitaka grunted, his face screwing up. Hux stopped moving his hand, looking down at him, his face concerned. “It’s been a while,” Mitaka explained reaching down and wrapping his hand around Hux’s wrist. He slowly moves Hux’s hand, moving t himself and setting a rhythm. Hux doesn’t interfere, allowing him to do the work. He watches, speechless as he fucks himself with his hand. He was so engrossed in watching, he didn’t notice at first, Mitaka tapping his third finger. He willingly gave him what he asked. “Okay,” Mitaka panted after a few minutes, letting go of his hand.

Hux shifted closer, pulling Mitaka’s legs around his waist. Leaning in, he kisses him again, softly as he finds the lube and smears it on his cock. Lining himself up, finally he pushes in, gently. They both groan quietly and Hux’s hand rests on his hip again. He thrusts slowly, until they are both relaxed. Mitaka doesn’t take long to roll his hips, matching Hux’s pace. He closes his eyes, rolling his head back against the couch biting his lip. “No, look at me,” Hux whispered breathlessly. Mitaka opened his eyes and stared up at him, unable to suppress the sounds he’s making. “Is this what you wanted?,” Hux is looking down at him, brows furrowed as he fucks him. “Mhm,” Mitaka could barely reply as he watched him. He’s beautiful. He knows he won’t last long at this rate. He whines as Hux fucks him harder, leaning down to kiss him again. In his eagerness, Mitaka bumped their heads as he leaned up to close the space between them.

“Sorry General,” he panted. Hux stopped moving for a moment, looking at him, their foreheads still pressed together. Mitaka smirked at him, realizing what caught his attention. Hux kissed him hard, their mouths crashing together. He picked up the pace, burying his face in Mitakas neck. He couldn’t hold off anymore. Feeling himself getting closer, Mitaka reached down to stroke himself. Hux followed, wrapping his hand around Mitaka’s and rubbing hard. He comes immediately, spilling on both their stomachs, his back arching. He clenches around Hux’s cock, still fucking him vigorously. Hux’s hands grip his hips so tight, he’s sure there are indents. He can tell he’s close, his body tightening as he turns his head to find Mitaka’s mouth again. “Come inside me, General,” he murmurs into his mouth. Hux groans and he’s coming, thrusting violently, his fingers reaching up and grabbing Mitaka’s hair tightly. He thrusts a few more times, riding out the end of it until he collapses on him, exhausted. When their breathing settles, Hux pulls out slowly, rolling over. They lay side by side in comfortable silence, Mitaka lazily running his hand up and down Hux’s side.

“When you said...it can’t continue...when we go back—,” Mitaka started to say.

Hux silenced him with a kiss. “I can make allowances,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable :D lol


End file.
